Anything For You
by The Stars At Night
Summary: SWTOR. Elara Dorne gets an urgent call from her brother, and she goes to find him, leaving trooper Akaan'ade Sa'yc to reflect on his feelings for her while she's away.


Anything For You

_* * *  
Disclaimer: If I had 7billion dollars, I'd own Star Wars, but I don't have 7billion dollars, so I don't own Star Wars. Nadal'a rightfully belongs to my sister, and Akaan'ade belongs to me.  
Author's Note: He he... I was playing SWTOR and this idea just came to me. Oh, and Nadal'a's reaction was the _opposite_ of my sister's. Almost forgot to mention, Nadal'a's dance is /get down.  
P.S. My sister said "THAT'S IT?!" to the Corso-Nadal'a kiss.  
* * *_

"Leftenent?" Elara's voice called out, soft and gentle.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, right?" he innocently asked, looking her up and down.

They had just gotten off of Tatooine, and they were all grateful to be out of the dry sand, and out of the rays of two unrelenting suns.

He had waited a long time for this conversation.

Too long.

"I have a call, Leftenent," she stated, letting her eyes fall to the ground.

"And…?" he gently probed, letting his gaze rest on her beautiful face.

Even though she was looking away, he let himself be mesmerized by her light blue eyes.

They looked nothing like his, but they had a depth to them that he hadn't seen before.

"It's from my brother," she stated, looking back up to meet his gaze. She steadily held it, shifting foot-to-foot before she spoke more. "I wanted to wait for you."

He waited a moment, feeling sympathy for her. "You could have watched it first."

She broke the steady gaze, letting hers rest on the floor. "I didn't want you to think that I was with them."

"Let's watch it, then," he said, sure to keep his voice gentle.

She played the video, and they stood together watching as the young man pleaded for help.

When the video ended, Akaan'ade waited for Elara to speak.

"I need to save him," she said, voice full of conviction.

"Can we trust him?" he asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes," she answered. "We can trust him."

He slowly nodded, and dark blue met light blue again as their gazes met.

"Then go," was all he could say, but the words weren't a command.

"Are you sure you can trust me with this?" she asked, looking away once more.

"Since I trust you with my life, I believe that I can trust you with this," he called, smiling softly.

"I'll get him to defect," she stated strongly. "I know I can do this."

As she left, he couldn't help but feel a pang of worry.

_What if something happens to her? What if her brother turns on her?_

_.~*~._

It was 0400, Akaan'ade noted with a glance at the chrono.

He was sitting on the broken chair in his briefing room, elbows braced on his knees, and head lowered.

This was usually when he'd be making a bowl of pudding, but he couldn't; he lost the drive to.

_It's been days. Where is Elara?_

The soldier had his comlink in one hand, waiting, just waiting, for a call from Elara.

She would be happy because she had succeeded, and he would be happy with her.

_But what if she failed?_

He slowly shook his head at the thought of Elara failing.

_If she failed, what would be the extent of her failure?_

She could die, but he'd rather not think about it that way.

If she failed, he hoped that she would come back safe.

He hoped that she wouldn't fail at all, but what was success, without failure?

.~*~.

Akaan'ade got up out of his bed, getting out of another sleepless night.

He walked to one of his closets, and grabbed the pair of white pants that dangled from where he had thrown them seven hours ago.

Stepping into them, he looked around at his room, eyes setting onto the comlink on the floor.

It had a light on it; there was an incoming message.

He froze.

_Elara…?_

Then before he knew it, his pants were on, and his comlink was in his hand.

He quickly thumbed the button, his stomach tying itself into knots as moments stretched into millennia.

The signal finally went through, and the blue rays moved to form… _Nadal'a._

Akaan'ade's heart followed his gaze downwards.

"Hey, you," Nadal'a greeted, rather cheery.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, not able to disguise the sadness in his voice.

Surprisingly, Nadal'a didn't notice his mood; she didn't even seem to be in this galaxy.

"Guess what, soldier," she said next, giving a little spin.

"You're unexplainably happy?"

"Nope! It's explainable," she reasoned, turning back to face him, a smile covering the bulk of her face. "Corso's my boyfriend."

Those three words hit him harder than any speeder could.

He _loved_ Elara, and she didn't love him back.

Forcing a smile on his face, he spoke. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy for me, too," she stated, only a moment before she began dancing, two hands brought together in a circular motion.

Her dance gave a little life to his smile, but how could he not smile at this triumphant dance?

"Good," he whispered softly, the smile slipping off his face.

Truth was that he _needed_ Elara.

And he couldn't have her, not like Corso had Nadal'a.

She was too good to be his, whether he liked it, or not.

"I just _had_ to tell you," Nadal'a stated, breaking into his thoughts.

He forced another smile. "I understand; I would have told you, too, if I had gotten into a relationship."

"I should go now, Risha's yelling at me," Nadal'a called, just a moment before she cut the link.

Now he was left alone, not only in his room, but in his thoughts.

He really did miss Elara.

.~*~.

Elara was sitting on her bed, unpacking her things.

Akaan'ade decided to give her a minute before he walked into the medbay to greet her.

"Welcome back, Elara," he called when he entered.

"Thank you, Leftenent. It's good to be back," she spoke softly, accent thick.

She turned to look at him, and the smile on her face was unmistakable.

"Was the mission a success?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. My brother has defected, just like I knew he would," she stated, the smile on her face growing with each word. "And I plan to fully aid him in the defection process."

Elara stood to face him, letting him see that she wasn't just happy; she was proud.

And so was he.

Even though he wanted to kiss her, he decided that it would be better if he showed the shared feelings in a different way.

Akaan'ade felt a smile split his face as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Dark blue met light blue as their eyes met.

"I'm so proud of you," was all he could say, the words holding more emotion than he could properly express.

She was speechless, but they didn't need words in this moment.

After a few moments, Elara sat back down on her bed, letting Akaan'ade help her unpack.

He loved her; and in this moment he realized that it didn't matter if she loved him back.

Akaan'ade would do anything for Elara- regardless of how she felt.

The End


End file.
